Signals In Your Eyes
by Hides His Eyes
Summary: A young man imagines himself into an Imaginary Friend and slowly loses his memories of his previous life. Now he has only his new friends at Foster's to help him pick up the pieces of his life.
1. Wishing Well Tears

I don't own any of the Foster's Characters or that show in any way. (If I did then it would have to be on late-night on adult swim, and then an uncensored version on IFC)

Author's Note: "Maps" (Acoustic and Studio) by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs was the main inspiration for this story as well as many of the songs by The Birthday Massacre, mainly "Happy Birthday" and "The Night Loop".

Signals In Your Eyes

Chpt. 1 "Wishing Well Tears"

"Well here we are, the beginning of my little tale. Now that I sit down and think about it, I'am pretty sure I would have went insane had I not found Foster's and the people there-especially a certain purple somone. But enough of that now, let me tell you how this all started...hmm...it was a saturday night and it was cold and rainy outside and my parents had just finished another big fight..."

The lightning flash illuminated a darkened room where a dark-haired teenager lay on a bed near the wall. His eyes stared blankly at the cieling fan as it slowly revolved. If one listened closly, it was possible to hear the music from his headphones and his whispers in time to the vocals. At the moment, he was relaxed but his mother soon saw fit to rekindle the fight in his room upstairs.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Mark! Look at all the shit you make me clean! Get up you lazy bastard, now!"_

"Mom, nobody asked you to come into my room and besides, _you don't clean anything in the first place_!" 

The fight went on in this peculiar manner for some time and soon Mark's mom began ripping things off the wall and knocked all of his knick-knacks from his dresser to the ground. Eventually his mother left and Mark was left to cry wondering what he did in the first place to have his things broken and hit several times in the face. Truth was, his mother was bipolar and his father was a coward. His whole life he had tried to make an imaginary friend for himself, but each time he tried he just wound up with a horrible headache and a broken spirit. Even so, he knew that his friend wouldn't be able to take the fights and would probably abandon him.

It didn't take long for Mark to calm down, he had gotten used to it. The boy had a great personality and it showed in how he wnt about his life. He was chubby, but could still fit into a small-sized t-shirt like the Pokemon or pinkish girly one he had in his closet. He wore eyeliner from time to time and loved to hang out with his friends and cruise about the small town.

No matter how much of a wreck his home life was, he couldn't help but be happy. There was just one thing missing in Mark's life though and he was about to find out what it was later.

Mark didn't know the exac time hae had fallen asleep but it seemed to be about 12:00. He was having an odd dream, his eyesight had was perfect, his brown hair had melted into a dark blond color and spread all over his body like fur, his jaw reset itself in a new position on his face and his teeth had gotten a bit sharper but maintained their old shape. He soon realised that he was turning into some kind of human/cat crossbreed thing. He bagan to scream ino the blackness as he stared at his paws.

"_**BOOM!"**__ "Oh god what the hell!" _A rumble had awoken Mark, however after a few minutes of waiting he passed it off as part of the dream. Which come to think of it, was pretty wierd, he thought. Kickin back the blue and black sheets, Mark stood up and trudged to the bathroom. Flicking on he light, he found the way to the toilet though sqiunted eyes. Reaching down he pulled down the front part of his pants to take aim. He sighed low and long as he released and then once finished, shook. 

Just as he was about to find the lever on the toilet to flush, he stopped noticing something odd. "Since when have I had blond hair down there? Why is it here on my stomach too? Oh god-_whyisitonmyface!_" Trying not to scream Mark stared into the catseyes staring back at him from the mirror above the toilet. Slowly bringing his "paw" up he grabbed at his "mouth" and "cheeks" all the while the horrific truth dawning on him-he had become the cat from his dream.

That last thought broke Mark's nerve, sending him over the edge with a scream of terror. Quickly turning on his heels he raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs, panic settling further in as his father gaped at him from the living room. With a quick snatch he grabbed his shoes and race out into the dark, the rain providing camouflage for his escape.


	2. A Crawling Pulse

Signal In Your Eyes

Chpt. 2 "A Crawling Pulse"

The streets were cold and dark, drops of water echoed in the alleys. Markus trudged along these blindly, consumed by the dark labyrinth. He felt sick with terror at the sight of himself, not even daring to embrace his shoulders to save himself from the cold lest he felt to rough coat of fur he had gained.

He had ran about a mile from his house into the dark sleeping city, the only lights visible were the neon ones from the trashy little strip joint down the road and the orange glow of cigarette butts in the parking lot. There were few people around but what could he possibly do until morning? What if someone saw him? The questions brought about a thick cold-burning sensation in the pit of Markus's stomach.

"Wait, the locker rooms!" the idea erupted in Markus's head. The locker rooms at his school had almost no security equipment. He had clothes there, he could hide himself! But…then what…? Markus quickly shook that last idea out of his head as he jogged toward the back of the alley, the school a few blocks away on the other side.

It was about 12:30 in the morning when Markus finally stepped into the locker rooms (he had to break a padlock with one of the shovels near the agriculture rooms), quickly clicking on a light he fumbled with the combination. Strange thing was, he had to try the number 3 times before he had gotten it right. Funny, he never had that trouble before….

He reached in and grabbed a pair of jeans, frayed at the ends as they were rather long, and a blue hoodie. Reaching inside the jeans he found a wallet with a 20 dollar bill and an ID card. Was he stealing someone else's wallet? The face didn't look familiar at all….He quickly chunked the card back into the locker, slammed he door and ran out, catching the lights as he did.

"What happened to me?" He wondered as he sat on a bench in front of pawnshop. "What will I do now?" Almost as if one of the holy and the divine had heard his words, the TV in the pawnshop window glowed, catching his attention. On the screen was a young woman with red hair with a large amount of imaginary friends carrying about tasks behind her. The setting was a large hallway with old fashioned walls and floorboards.

"Here at Foster's we take in unwanted or outgrown Imaginary Friends and give them the food and shelter they need to survive (here a purple minotaur-like friend was shown sleeping in a bunk bed, clutching what looked like a pink rubber elephant). We provide them with the environmental needs and supplies needed to carry out hobbies each friend was created for (here a tall, lanky red friend was seen shooting a basket-ball through a hoop outside what was presumed to be large manor). Anything your friend need is provided free of charge so you never have to worry about your precious friends (here, what appeared to be a blue blob was draining a juice box). So bring em' down to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Where good ideas are never forgotten"

With that the TV went back to the late-night black and white horror movie marathon that had been running. It was only 1:30 in the morning, and that place was in the next town over.

" Lucky me…"


	3. Things In The Dark

Note: Markus's character was based on the Khajiit of Oblivion if you couldn't get the mental image.

Signal In Your Eyes pt. 3

"Alright guys, lights out! Time for bed." Frankie Foster shouted. She wasn't about to let the whole house stay up for the second showing of their new commercial.

"Awwwwwww come oonn!" "No Blue!" "Come ooonnn" "No!!" "Come oooooooooooooooooooooooo(inhale)oonnnn-" "-FINE!!"

"What was Azul thinking!?" Eduardo frantically pondered. Those zombies chasing the people were scary….especially that little girl. Why did she have to stab her mama with a garden shovel…..why?

"Yeah everyone will want my autograph in the morning" Blue haughtily declared.

"Coco?" "No Coco, nobody wants a co-star's autograph!"

The man rose up slowly, dark blood dripping from a severed arm. The black man fired and….

"Ed, I'm sorry but that hurts" "Oh I sorry Wilt" "I know why don't you go get more popcorn"

"By myself….?" "Its okay, Frankie left the lights on."

Ripping through the sack of popcorn with the point of his hoof, Eduardo slowly poured out the steaming delicacy. Mmmmmmm….. Extra buttery… his favorite. Grabbing a few pieces for himself he quickly shuffled back to the TV room. Depositing the popcorn on the coffee table, Ed quickly decided that he'd finish the dusk to dawn zombie movie marathon in the kitchen. Flicking on the radio, he quickly found one of his favorite songs on a station dedicated to dance music.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round, hmmm hhhmmm…." humming the words to the song, Eduardo spent the next 15 minutes cleaning some of the dishes saving Frankie a bit of work. He giggled at the way the soap made bubbles, and how he could see himself in them if he looked just right. Running hot water over the rest, he pushed the tap off and dried his hoofs on one of the spare dish clothes in the corner. Grabbing the dishes he cleaning , he walked (more of an unintentional stomp) toward the cabinet and loaded it up.

Now that he was across the room and couldn't hear the radio he noticed the pitter patter of rain. Not the scary kind but still. 2:30 was a big sleepy time for him….but he couldn't possibly go upstairs by himself. What about monsters? Or werewolves? Or…or….zombies……? Scratch that idea! But surely peanut-butter and jelly was a good id-" "BOOM"

Whirling around, Ed found that the noise came from the hallway. Gulping audibly he ventured forth into the hallway. The shadow of the tree outside make him think of that little girl……crawling closer…..and closer…"BOOM BOOM"

The noise sent him into a shrieking sprint to the entrance. Yanking open the door to escape he stopped and stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. What appeared to be a giant kitty-cat was staring at him through heavily shadowed eyes. Its tail flicked once before it said "Umm…hi?"

Ed fainted and sprawled out across the hardwood floor.


End file.
